Noise is generated by an internal combustion engine due to engine vibration, internal pressure pulsations, and combustion. The noise may radiate from the exterior surface of the engine intake manifold. An intake manifold cover may be used to attenuate such undesirable noise. The cover is typically bolted directly to the engine cylinder head or block, or other engine system component. The effectiveness of such covers is often not optimal due to noise transmission from the engine to the cover through the fastening means. Also due to packaging requirements, the cover may not substantially encapsulate the manifold allowing noise to escape.